the_anthology_of_eiafandomcom-20200213-history
Primordian
'Primordians '''were one of multiple races that inhabited Eia, and were the ''humans ''of Eia. The average primordian's complexion consists of mid-tan skin, with the exception of nations such as Tokah, whose paler-skinned people have adapted to life underground for millennia. Built in the image of the Antecedents, they are capable of living to 140 and some have been recorded to have seen 180 years. Given that an Eian year lasts 400 days, it is feasible to believe that in human time, primordians often survive into their 200's. Origin The race of primordians was the third significant race to inhabit Eia, coming into existence several hundred years after The First Emergence of The Rin, which saw the extinction of the Niaran race that first inhabited their lands. The first of the primordians were known as The Antecedents, a 5-generation span of highly intelligent and advanced people that foresaw the construction of the first cities, Ehvylus and Erwood respectively, and the ultimate creation of primordian life. They awoke in the forests of Aihris (modern day Fordachai) and settled upon fertile land which would sustain the growing population. The first generation of Antecedents spread across Eia in groups, one finding its way to the holy site of the Erwood Tree, and the others to the south-east and south-west. They would not converge until their final generation, where they would lay to rest after leaving behind their great monuments for the future primordians to build on and thrive. The '''final assembly '''marked the end of the Antecedent race, where every living person converged in what would one day be the Royal Palace of Erwood, beside the Erwood Tree, and ascended to The Follow together as their genetic aura was spread into the sky upon their 'death'. This aura spawned the first Primordian life, which appeared in tribes, mostly from the mountain ranges around the world. The first true primordians were able to learn from the left-behind structures, infrastructures and technologies in order to progress their race faster than any other; it was mainly for the intent of preparing them in case of another Emergence. Legends say that three Antecedents stayed behind after the final assembly, whether it was due to disobedience, ignorance or direct order is unknown. Two of them reproduced and initiated the 6th generation of Antecedents, which would eventually go on to become the Old Ahtex. The third fell in love with a primordian and conceived mixed-race offspring; the origins of the Amberfern lineage. This Antecedent died in his sleep soon after, but his children thrived as the world heralded them as royalty, placing the first-born on the Throne as the first Primonarch, Vrithalidas I Amberfern. Notable Naming Trends in Primordian Cultures Both Tokahni and Herraitian cultures typically (with exceptions) give their children nouns as first names i.e. 'Twin' and 'Coast'. Tokahni surnames are constructed by the following formula: ''Associated clan (') Tokahni century of birth. ''Is in the above example, a well known Tokahni assassin had the name ''Coast Hirak'hun. In Herrai, surnames are constructed thusly: ''Son/Daughter of + Father. ''As in the above example, a Herraitian hawker had the name ''Twin Shivok ''(Shi = Son / Vok = Father's name). Though an old tradition, some Fordain families continue to name their children based on part of the spelling of their own name, this section of their name usually carries down for generations. The Riksilver family is the most renowned example of this, wherein every child's name is made around a double-consonant sound such is ''rr, ll ''or ''yy. ''Noteworthy names include Orron, Loyya, Xerrus, Yirris, Orra, Kerrun, Allux etc. Yrdain culture has retained its ancient naming systems in the upper/upper-middle classes and tends to revolve around the use of ''yn ''or ''ym ''suffix for males and ''yyn ''or ''yym ''for females (both sexes are pronounced the same). Though these name endings are used across Eia, it originated from the somewhat consistent naming of Primonarchs, this changed over time.